


Suffocation

by CrepeHC (CrepeAi)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Claustrophobia, Demons, Distrust, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepeAi/pseuds/CrepeHC
Summary: Tango's mind wasn't clear. It was foggy and dark. And all he could feel was the glowing eyes of his mother's staring into his soul.And it made him act, do stuff he didn't want. Now he's stuck.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEKRAP's BOOK!!This is basically like a summarized version of Sekrap's book titled, "Family issues" so please read it before reading this for context .3.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: hermitcraft





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sekrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekrap/gifts).
  * Inspired by [~Family Issues~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444773) by [Sekrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekrap/pseuds/Sekrap). 



> Hai hai!! Welcome to my second work! This is heavily based of Sekrap's series,"Dimension Reinvention" titled "Family Issues" (Part 3/3)
> 
> Author here wanted to write some angst, so here you go .3. 
> 
> Author needs more angst-

It’s not that Tango didn't like the Nether, but he’ll prefer the overworld more. It’s been a couple of days since Xisuma’s death message and his interrogation about the nether, and it’s been making Tango anxious. 

Thankfully he had energy to work on his base and the other two members of Team ZIT were there for him. He didn't want to focus about the Nether, so he did his best to talk to his friends and focus on his base.

The admin came to his base again, confronting him about the Nether, confronting him about his Mother. The demon felt conflicted, he felt betrayed that the two admins went into the nether of all places without permission and at the same time he felt like he betrayed the trust the admins had in him. 

The voidkind’s words echoed in his head as the admin suggested that they talk in his base. It’s not like he hid it in purpose... it just didn't click.

And after their talk in the admin’s base, everything started getting hazy in the demon’s head. And then it felt like he blacked out. He didn't know what happened, was he conscious? Was he aware?

The demon wasn’t sure of his surroundings at all, he just followed his mother’s words and did what she asked for.

He was tasked to defeat and kill the enemy, a voidkind of all beings. Voidkinds were a natural enemy to the demons, they technically almost wiped them all out of existence.

So the demon carried out his mother’s request, defeating the voidkind in front of him.

At first the voidkind were saying words but they were incoherent to him, even until the voidkind was struck down, it refused to even touch the demon. Tango didn't care as his mother didn't bat an eye.

He suddenly felt great pain in his chest, did the enemy do something to him? 

It felt as if he was struck by an arrow, but he saw nothing in his chest. Unknowingly to him, tears were falling down his face. 

Feeling the tears dropping into his palm, he shook his head as he faced another enemy.

A blonde female mortal began shouting insults at him as she swung her sword at him. It didn't matter so he took care of her.

This time it was easier than the voidkind as the mortal couldn't fly around. 

The pain in Tango’s chest grew heavier, but he stood and endured it to face his next opponents.

And then everything got clearer in his head.  
The hermit stood there in the middle of the colosseum. 

He felt as if he was suffocating so he hasitly removed his chestplate, gasping for air, the overworld’s air as he looked around, clenching his chest. 

The grip then tightened as his surroundings got clearer.  
His friends were hurt, Zedaph and Impulse were tending the unmoving False on the ground, crying. 

The demon was confused, he was panicking, he looked around seeing hundreds of demons cheering for his victory. There it made it clear for him.

“oh I did this.” The demon whispered.

He started reaching for his friends but to no avail. All he saw was his hand covered in red and purple blood. It didn't come from Tango, that’s what he connected. 

He looked around the arena once more seeing the still form of his admin. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to curse. He wanted to cry out loud. But all he heard was a sharp whistle and his mind was hazy once more.

He then woke up in a dark, cold obsidian cell.  
The days went by as slow as possible, it was mentally breaking the demon. 

It was cold, and for someone who reigned from basically “Hell” it was colder. He didn't have heat, he didn't have friends to talk with. The admin he thought he killed was alive and well? 

But Tango couldn't tell, he can't even see the expression the voidkind is giving to him. All he feels was suffocation, physically and mentally.

He didn't know how many days it has been, how many weeks it’s been. All he sees every time he open and close his eyes was darkness. 

The demon felt broken, but he also felt relaxed at the thought of this being his punishment.

He hurt his fellow hermits, his admin, his friends. This was the best(worse) punishment he could ever thought of for himself.

Slowly decaying. Slowly disappearing, physically and mentally detoriating...

The thought of his fellow hermits minding their bussiness and where everything was exactly the same, but he wasn't there. He didn't exist. And it slowly broke the demon.

But he wanted to explain, to explain that he didn't have a choice. He cried out every single day, the grip on the bars slowly loosing as he gets tired out.

He has practically given up on being able to leave this cell. He misses his Base, he misses his friends.

And every time thinks about it all he does in the end was smack his own head or bash it on the wall.

Plus he can't even kill himself, he’ll just respawn right here. 

All alone. Stuck in his own thoughts and himself.

He stared at the wall all night(?) faced the wall all day(?) If not he cried out until his throat was hoarse.

He never really liked small spaces, even as a child nor an adult. It feels suffocating.

And after he passed out after learning the truth from his confrontation with his friends and admin. And everything was peaceful again, he and his mother made up. And the two forces of the overworld and nether made a truce. Even after the incident, it feels suffocating to be in a tight space. So he swore to himself to never walk into a tight space, ever again at least not alone, he has his friends and fellow hermits. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second work in Ao3!!
> 
> I really wanted to write something about Sekrap's series, it's just so good!! You guys better check it out!! And since I finally got my invite, I just had to do it!
> 
> I'll be editing the tags and others from time to time, so if you came back to see new stuff, don't worry!
> 
> I am currently writing via Mobile so tags and others may be missing, gomen!!
> 
> I'll probably be posting more oneshots in the future!! .3. -CrepeAi


End file.
